1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio-frequency (RF) signal combiners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power combiners designed for Doherty power amplifiers (PAs) have typically been either bulky or narrowband. An example broadband Doherty combiner may be 14 millimeters by 2 millimeters or larger, making it undesirable for RFIC (radio-frequency integrated circuit), MMIC (monolithic microwave integrated circuit), or handset applications. Compact lumped implementations which are narrowband may be used in specific applications.